Vivere Par RenEliz
by larissita
Summary: Traduction!Edmund ne vas pas bien après son troisième départ de Narnia, sachant qu'il ne sera jamais revu comme un roi. Il repousse tout le monde. Sa famille à peur pour lui et sa santé. Pendant ce temps à Narnia, Caspian a ces propres problèmes. Déchirer entre deux bords il doit faire un choix, mais un d'entre eux le rendra-t-il heureux? Si seulement, il y en avait un troisième.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Brenna (aka RenEliz)

Traductrice: Larissita

Titre: Vivere

Couple: Caspian/Edmund

Spoilers: honteusement, j'utilise la version cinématographique, surtout Le Voyage du Passeur d'Aurore, exception du mariage de Caspian/Lilliandil.

Attention: SLASH, relation garçon x garçon: Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Il y aura aussi éventuellement du sexe homosexuel explicite plus tard dans les chapitres, mais je vous le ferais savoir si vous voulez sauter ces parties-là. Le classage est surtout de précaution. Cela sera une petite partie et pas avant un certain temps. Oh! Et Edmund est mineur, alors il y a aussi cela. Quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre… Oh, et un peu de angst et de dépression, du genre des pensées de suicide où on se laisse périr sans manger- mais ça c'est juste au début. Je crois que c'est pas mal ça! Excepté, peut-être pour les gros mots, j'en sais rien pour le moment.

Déclamer: Je ne vais même pas prétendre que je possède quoi que ce soit de C. S. Lewis. J'aime juste jouer avec ces personnages.

Résumé : Edmund ne s'en remet pas après être revenu de son troisième voyage à Narnia, sachant qu'il ne sera jamais vu comme un roi, mais qu'il sera vu comme un enfant quelconque, sans importance. Il repousse tout le monde, incluant sa famille – qui commence à avoir peur pour sa santé mentale et sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, à Narnia, Caspian a des problèmes. Déchiré entre deux bords, il se doit de faire un choix- mais ces choix rendront-ils lui ou ces gens heureux? Si seulement il y avait un troisième choix…

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fanfiction, Casmund ou autre, alors soyez gentils, mais honnêtes. Si cela n'en vaut pas la peine, laissez-moi le savoir s'il-vous-plait pour que je puisse arrêter de gaspiller mon temps (et le vôtre).

Note de la traductrice: C'est aussi ma première traduction alors c'est normal si ce n'est pas encore parfait.

Chapitre 1:

«Edmund? » Lucy appela pour la troisième fois sans recevoir plus de réponses que les fois précédentes.

Elle soupire, sentant sa frustration monter alors qu'il continuait de fixer quelque part dans l'espace et qu'il l'ignore. Se fâchant, elle claqua très fort ses mains devant son visage. Il ne sursauta pas, mais lui donna un peu de son attention, bien que son regard semblait encore loin et que son visage n'avait pas d'expression.

«Oui, Lucy? » Il demanda automatiquement, sans répondre au visage inquiet de sa sœur. Il ne réagissait plus maintenant. Il s'y était habitué. Il s'était habitué à tout.

Quand Edmund, Lucy et Eustache étaient revenus de Narnia, après leur expérience sur le Passeur d'Aurore, ils étaient devenus des nouvelles personnes.

Lucy étaie celle qui avait le moins changé des trois. Elle était encore aussi gentille, douce et vaillante, mais elle avait maintenant une toute nouvelle confiance que seul un voyage à Narnia pouvait donner. Sa rencontre avec «L'Oppresseur» comme les Dufflepuds le surnommaient, aussi connu sous le nom de Coriakin, et son livre de sorts lui avait appris ce qu'elle valait vraiment. Ils lui avaient montré ce qui serait arrivé si elle était devenue comme sœur et se perdant par là même. Depuis cela, les manques de confiance en soi et l'impression d'être si commune pour une adolescente étaient partis. Lucy était devenue une jeune fille plus accomplie.

Eustache avait changé de façon drastique. Il était passé de l'enfant chialeur qui se pensait le centre du monde à un adolescent brave et mature, qui ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Même si ses parents croyaient que Lucy et Edmund l'avaient corrompu, ce n'était pas le cas. Même si être transformé en dragon n'était habituellement pas une bonne expérience pour le commun des mortels, cela l'avait été pour Eustache. Pour redevenir lui-même, il avait dû laisser toute sa cupidité et son égoïsme qui l'avaient amené à être transformé en premier lieu, et, tout comme Lucy, il était maintenant quelqu'un de meilleur.

Edmund, d'un autre côté, n'avait pas du tout changé d'une bonne façon. Bien sûr, pendant sa visite à Narnia, il avait eu le temps de murir et de laisser aller ses vieilles insécurités comme sa vieille peur de la sorcière blanche, mais une fois de retour, cela avait été une histoire différente. Il s'était fait pousser dans le métro quand ils faisaient un voyage dans une partie différente de Londres, et au lieu des excuses et de l'inclinaison habituelle à Narnia, il n'avait reçu qu'un sourire moqueur et une poussée additionnelle. C'était comme si cette simple action l'avait fait retomber dans la dure réalité.

Edmund avait soudainement réalisé qu'il n'était personne. Pas un roi, pas un membre d'une sorte de gouvernement ou d'armée, pas même un homme. Il était juste un adolescent qui allait à l'école. Cela alla frapper la corde de l'estime de soi au plus profond de lui, si profond qu'il avait même ignoré l'avoir. Les deux premières fois, il avait été capable de vivre avec car il savait qu'ily retournerait. Qu'il serait capable de ravoir le sentiment d'importance à Narnia, car Aslan lui avait dit qu'ily retournerait, et Aslan ne lui avait jamais menti.

Sa sœur et son cousin le savaient, car il leur avait dit le moment où il l'avait réalisé, surtout à cause du choc de la réalisation et parce qu'ils étaient présents. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, il l'aurait dit à n'importe qui, qui l'aurait écouté, que ce soit le mur ou toute la ville de Londres. Mais depuis cette confession, il s'était coupé des autres.

Edmund ne répondait plus aux lettres venant des États-Unis de Susan et Peter, il ne parlait plus à Lucy, Eustache, ou quelqu'un à moins qu'on lui pose une question directe. Il refusait toutes les avances amicales ou de gens qui voulaient sortir avec lui. Il semblait flotter à l'école, ne faisant que ce qu'il devait et rien d'autre, gagnant qu'un C en moyenne.

Récemment, il avait commencé à laisser aller d'autres choses aussi, comme l'hygiène et les repas. Il ne mangeait que des petites portions, seulement quand il y était forcé. Lucy le surveillait comme un faucon et les lettres de son frère et de sa sœur s'étaient faites frénétiques. Malgré l'insistance et l'urgence de Lucy pour qu'il mange, il ne le faisait pas. Il avait perdu un poids considérable, et sa petite sœur l'avait bien remarqué.

Edmund ne comprenait même plus le problème. Pourquoi essayait-il ? Quel était le but de sa vie à part Narnia ? Il n'était rien sans Narnia et les choses qu'il avait accomplies là-bas. Dernièrement, il avait même considéré abandonner la bataille. Ignorer Lucy et Eustache, merde pourquoi ne pas juste faire une fugue ? Il n'aurait pas besoin d'argent car il ne planifiait pas de manger et il ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour payer un loyer.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison à sa dépression. Une qu'il n'avait dite à personne et qu'il avait à peine accepté lui-même.

Caspian. Il avait réalisé pendant son voyage sur le Passeur d'Aurore que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Caspian, n'étaient plus de nature fraternel. Bien sûr, il avait déjà remarqué sa beauté quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois mais il n'en avait pas pensé d'avantage. Il était juste une personne qu'il connaîtrait pendant un moment avant de partir, ne le revoyant probablement jamais.

Mais il l'avait _revu_, sur le bord du Passeur d'Aurore. Ça l'avait frappé comme une flèche en plein cœur de revoir tous ces visage si familiers -ceux qu'il avait maintenant pensé morts-. Il y avait un visage en particulier qui l'avait rendu extatique, celui du roi. Caspian et Edmund s'étaient rapprochés durant leur temps ensemble. Ils avaient eu le sentiment qu'ils pourraient tout se dire. Edmund avait commencé à en pincer pour lui, comment ne pouvait-il pas ? Caspian était beau, brave, loyal et un magnifique ami. Mais il était bien plus que ça. C'était comme si un courant électrique traversait son corps à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'homme.

Un peu avant d'atteindre l'île de Ramandu, il était certain de ses sentiments et voulait les partager avec son confident, la personne la plus importante pour lui : Caspian. Mais il n'eut pas le temps. Ils arrivèrent sur l'ile et – Edmund vacillait en se rappelant la douleur qui l'avait frappé. Et alors, Caspian avait rencontré Lilliandil. Lilliandil était la fille de Ramandu, une étoile, celle qui les avait guidés pendant leur voyage. Il avait vu à quel point l'autre était épris de sa beauté, et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Après tout, Caspian n'avait aucune idée des sentiments d'Edmund. De plus, Edmund partirait bientôt, et il ne pouvait s'interposer dans le bonheur de son ami.

Edmund se sortit enfin de ses souvenirs, et vu que sa sœur était partie, abandonnant évidement toute idée de conversation avec lui pour le moment. Il haussa les épaules et se perdit à nouveau dans sa mémoire.

Sans qu'Edmund ne s'en rende compte, sa sœur avait décidé de prendre le problème en main. Elle voulait trouver une façon pour envoyer un message à la seule personne dont elle pensait qu'il pourrait aider Edmund à sortir de cette pagaille.

Après une demi-heure de train, elle se trouvait une fois de plus devant la maison où tout ceci avait commencé : la maison du professeur. Elle monta jusqu'à la porte principale et cogna, et quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut accueillie par un autre visage familier. Le visage de Madame Macready montra clairement qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de revoir Lucy, mais pour une fois, Lucy n'en avait rien à faire.

«Je ne suis pas ici pour rester mais je dois voir le professeur.»

Madame Macready eu l'aire outrée, et dit d'une vois sèche, «Le professeur a des choses plus intérssante à faire que de…»

Lucy, impatiente, l'interrompit. « Madame Macready, c'est une affaire urgente. La vie de mon frère est en jeu, s'il-vous-plait! J'ai besoin de voir le professeur!»

La matrone examina le visage de Lucy avec attention, cherchant une quelconque trace de tromperie. Elle soupira, n'en trouvant aucune, et laissa passer la fille avec hésitation. Elle la laissa aller des escaliers jusqu'au studio du professeur, en marmonnant sur les enfants qui ne savent pas remercier, et qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient faire plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait.

La porte du bureau du professeur s'ouvrit, et Lucy le vit assis derrière son bureau en bois de magnolia, la regardant et l'accueillant avec un sourire.

«Lucy ma chère, que puis-je faire pour toi ?» demanda le grand-père.

« C'est Edmund monsieur. Il…» Elle s'arrêta là, avant de prendre une respiration et de continuer. « Il tombe dans la dépression, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider! Il ne mange pas, il dort à peine et nous parle tout autant. Nous, Eustache et moi, avons réussi à lui faire dire pourquoi. Il dit qu'il n'est rien.»

Elle couvrit sa bouche et se força à retenir ses sanglots, mais sans succès. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux fermés et glissa sur sa joue. Le professeur se leva de son siège, plaçant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

«Peut-être devrais-tu… » Il commença d'une voix pleine de sympathie.

«Non! Non. Je dois arranger ça. Vous devez savoir. Vous devez l'aider. » Une autre grande respiration. «Je sais comment faire pour que tout s'arrange, ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis venue. Il y a une seule façon de faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Seule, une personne peut faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux.»

Lucy sortit une lettre de la poche de son manteau, sa main tremblant en faisant l'action. «Je sais que vous pouvez le contacter. Pourriez-vous le lui donner pour moi ?»

«Bien sûr, ma chère.» Répondit-il doucement. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose de plus mais se retint en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter des rides à son visage déjà âgé.

«Merci.» dit la brunette tremblante, traversant la pièce pour faire un bref câlin au professeur.

Le professeur la regarda partir, ses mains serrant la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

«Oh, Edmund.» Il soupira, regardant vers le bas la lettre en sa possession. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot sur le dessus.

_Aslan._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Déclamer, de l'auteur: Encore une fois rien n'est à moi. (Parlant ici du monde de Narnia et des personnages)

Déclamer, de la traductrice : Ce qui est mien c'est la traduction rien d'autre.

Note de l'auteur : Wow, deux chapitres en deux jours et tout cela grâce aux illuminations qui viennent dans la douche.

Note de la traductrice : Moi je trouve cette fanfiction super et si vous aussi alors laissez de commentaires car c'est ce qui la pousse à écrire et moi à traduire.

Chapitre 2

Loin du gris des rues de Londres, le roi Caspian le dixième avait ces propres problèmes.

De un, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, il pensa, frustré en frottant ces yeux pour la troisième fois. Malheureusement ceci n'aida en rien son problème pour comprendre le document droit devant lui. Caspian lâcha un autre soupir se levant derrière son bureau, abandonnant pour l'instant le document. Il marcha lentement vers la fenêtre ouverte et admira la vue, laissant son épaule se reposer contre le cadre. Cette vue était une de celles qui ne manquaient jamais de capturer son intérêt, c'était une vue de la mer.

Pour une raison inconnue, Caspian avait négligé de dire à Edmund et Lucy cette nouvelle : il avait fait reconstruire Cair Paravel. En fait, c'était sur le même endroit. Il était plutôt difficile de le récréer exactement puisque le manque de documents pendant l'âge d'or de Narnia était trop grand, de plus la structure originale avait subi trop de dommages, mais il savait qu'il avait eu au moins une zone parfaite. Tout dans le grand Hall était pareil, sauf pour un détail – des quatre trônes d'autrefois, il n'y en avait plus que deux.

En pensant au second trône, Caspian grimaça. La place vide causait un des plus grand débats parmi son peuple. Cette place était celle de sa future épouse.

Peu importe à quel point il travaillait fort pour trouver la paix entre les Talmarins et les Narniens, il restait un peu de rancœur. Hors cette rancœur se manifestait par le sujet de sa future épouse (ou époux si on écoutait les goûts de Caspian). Les Talmarins voulaient leur roi marié à l'une des leurs, de cette façon leur peuple serait représenté, puisque Caspian était si entêtant en restant neutre.

Les Narniens pensaient exactement pareille. Ils savaient que même si il supporta des deux peuples, il n'était pas réellement un Narnien, de la même façon que les anciens rois et reines l'étaient. À cause de cela, ils voulaient un vrai Narnien sur le trône et aux côtés de Caspian. Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'ils acceptent un autre Telmarin sur le trône. Selon eux, il y en avait déjà eu trop de ceux-là.

Ils n'étaient pas irraisonnables. Les Narniens savaient clairement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait adéquat pour le roi puisqu'ils avaient du sang animal en eux. C'est pour ça que la candidate principale était Lilliandil, la fille de Ramandu. Elle avait une bonne place dans la hiérarchie, une vrai Narnienne et magnifique. Même si Caspian n'aimait pas ce de quoi elle a l'aire, elle était une étoile et pouvait donc changer d'apparence.

Les Talmarins étaient bien moins sélectifs. Toutes les filles de haut rang, surtout filles de Lords, étaient lancées vers Caspian pour qu'il en choisisse une rapidement.

Les deux choix étaient en impasse.

Caspian avait toujours su qu'il se marierait pour des raisons politiques. Les rois ne se marient pas par amour. Mais ceci, ceci était impossible. Il devait marier quelqu'un qui plairait aux deux côtés et auquel il devrait avoir un minimum de bonheur avec. Il savait donc que toutes les filles Telmarines et Lilliandil étaient éliminées. S'il mariait un d'entre elles, un des côtés de son royaume serait furieux, une rébellion pourrait même commencer dans ce cas.

Non, son seul choix était de marier quelqu'un de neutre, mais la était le problème. Il ne pouvait trouver personne de neutre. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés et qui disaient être neutres mentaient et essayaient de le pousser d'un côté ou l'autre, et Caspian le comprenait toujours, même quand ils étaient subtils.

Toute ceci serait beaucoup plus facile, pensa Caspian, s'il n'avait pas déjà trouvé quelqu'un de parfait. Cette personne était neutre, de bonne et de haute classe –merde c'était la plus haute classe possible en dessous de la sienne!- et il était amoureux de lui. Le seul problème était qu'ils étaient partis, et il savait sans un doute qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Caspian soupira grandement et cligna des yeux enlevant les larmes qui s'y formaient. Non, il ne pleurerait pas sur ceci. Il l'avait déjà fait bien trop de fois. Il essaya de bloquer les mots cruels de son Oncle Miraz, mais ça ne servait à rien. Sa voix résonna dans son esprit, causant une encore plus grande mélancolie.

_«Les vrais rois ne pleurent pas.»_

Durant ce temps, loin dans la forêt de Narnia, proche du portail d'entre les mondes que peu connaissaient l'existence et encore moins savaient utiliser, il y eu un grand rougissement. Tous les oiseaux et créatures dans le périmètre s'envolèrent où partirent sentant la tristesse qui semblait flotter dans l'air.

Lucy cligna une fois de plus les yeux devant le paquet qui se trouvait entre ces mains, sans trop croire ce qu'elle en voyait. Elle était allée voir le professeur il y a seulement deux jours! Comme la poste pouvait être si rapide?

Elle sentie l'envie de se claque le front pour cause de sa grande stupidité.

Aslan, duh!

«De qui est ce paquet, cousine?» Eustache demanda curieux, sans pouvoir se retenir. Il avait attendu patiemment que Lucy l'explique, mis cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle fixait le paquet, il pensait mieux de demander.

Sa question fonctionna, Lucy sorti de ces pensées pour revenir dans le présent. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais vit Edmund, qui était dans la même pièce, elle bougea sa tête dans une direction pointant le hall au lieu de cela.

Eustache fronça les sourcils, mais suivi Lucy hors de la pièce de toute façon, Edmund ne remarqua même pas leur disparition. Dans un murmure, Lucy lui expliqua son plan pour aider Edmund et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour le moment.

Eustache la regarda avec admiration pour un moment, avant de faire un mouvement vers le paquet avec sa main. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans alors?»

«La réponse d'Aslan.» Lucy répondit avec respect.

«Ouvre-là alors!»

Lucy sourie devant l'excitation de son cousin, puis retourna son attention vers le paquet. Les doigts tremblants elle défit la boucle de l'extérieur avant d'enlever le papier. Dedans une petite fiole avec un liquide clair et note courte.

La note disait : «Pour Edmund, à mettre dans son repas.»

Eustache l'avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de Lucy et demanda « Comment cette médicine est censée aider Ed dans sa dépression?»

«Peut-être ai-ce un antidépresseur? Peu importe, on a juste à lui faire confiance.» Lucy dit, aussi dubitative qu'Eustache.

Edmund remarqua que sa sœur et son cousin jetaient des regards anxieux alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau, mais il n'en était pas déranger. Ils avaient été préoccupés par ce qu'il mangeait pendant une éternité maintenant, peut-être se concentrait-ils sur son hydratation?

En le finissant, juste pour les apaiser, Edmund se leva de la table et pris son plat avec lui. Il pensa qu'il en avait assez fait pour faire plaisir à sa famille en buvant le verre d'eau et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger plus longtemps.

Peut-être bien que demain il ferait la fugue, le petit brunet pensa avec espoir. Il avait encore son plan de partir loin et de laisser sa vie fuir, il avait juste besoin d'un jour pour le faire.

Le sentiment de fatigue n'était rien pour Edmund, il n'avait pas eu une nuit décente depuis des années, mais cette fois-ci c'était plus fort qu'avant. Il crut avec envie que peut-être il pourrait dormir cette nuit alors qu'il marchait vers la chambre que lui et Eustache partageaient et qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit, évitant fortement de regarder la peinture du Passeur d'Aurore sur le mur.

Sans même s'en rendre compte il était endormi, sans savoir que sa vie était sur le point de changer de façon drastique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: **JE SUIS DE RETOUR!

Laissez-moi juste dire en premier que j'aime chacun d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ou encore aimer cette histoire –ou qui l'on même lu- Vous les gars être carrément trop super. Le RL a vraiment été horrible (lassez entendre : Voici mon excuse pour n'avoir pas mis un nouveau chapitre depuis longtemps. Laissez-moi juste dire que c'est la raison la plus valide que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie. Mais si vous ne voulez pas lire, sentez-vous libre de passer sur cette histoire)

Ironie des ironies, cette histoire est devenue ma vraie vie. J'ai souffert de dépression, une qui ressemble étrangement à celle d'Edmund. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'écrire de ma vie dans cette fanfiction quand j'ai commencé, cela devait être entièrement fiction, mais c'est de cette façon que les choses tournent mal. Et pour quiconque pensera que la description de la dépression n'est pas réaliste, elle l'est vraiment (des fois je souhaiterais ne pas savoir à quel point). Ça a été un des moments des plus noirs dans ma vie, plus sombre que quand ma grand-mère est morte. Contrairement à Edmund, moi, je n'ai pas de la famille observatrice ou Aslan, ou le professeur pour m'aider. J'ai dû réaliser que mon comportement et mes pensées étaient malsaines par moi-même et en parler à ma famille. Je reçois de l'aide, c'est lent comme procès, mais je vais mieux. Mon thérapeute veut que je m'intéresse aux choses que j'aimais avant – comme écrire. Alors ceci est mon devoir. Alors si je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre dans plus ou moins le mois qui suit vous avez le droit de me gueuler dessus, mes chers lecteurs. Juste ne le dites pas à mon thérapeute! *cours et se cache* Aussi, juste recevoir ces emails qui dissent « tel-et-tel commentaire/ suivis/ favoris Vivere» rendent ma journée plus ensoleillée à chaque fois. Alors merci. Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez à quel point ce genre de petites choses compte.

Gudh, ok, assez avec tout ceci, je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai juste senti que je vous devais une explication.

**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai attendu ce chapitre comme une folle! Ce que vous devez retenir de tout ceci c'est que les commentaires aident les gens! XP

Continuons pour ce que vous étiez venu : LE CHAPITRE 3

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Caspian passait pour une fois une bonne nuit. Il était en ce moment même en train de s'endormir rapidement, et assez lourdement pour faire des rêves. Ceci était devenu inhabituel à cause des nuits précédentes ou il se tournait et retournait dans son lit, et se levait complétement désespéré pour s'approcher de sa fenêtre et regardait la mer. Une chose de plus inhabituelle est qu'il eut _un rêve des plus agréables_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Alors, bien sûr, quelque chose devait venir le réveiller en pleine nuit, ironie quand tu nous tiens. Dans ce cas-ci c'était quelqu'un, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de cogner à la porte.

Ne voulant pas se lever, Caspian roula sur son ventre, et enfouis sa tête sous un des oreillers dans une tentative vaine pour bloquer le son.

Mais ce n'était d'aucune utilité. Pour peu, le cognement semblait être encore plus fort. Résigné, Caspian se sorti du lit, en grognant pendant le processus. Il était juste content que sa douloureuse érection de son rêve vraiment bon, c'était fanée. Il ouvrit sa porte, un regard noir planté dans son visage. Non pas que cela aurait calmé le serviteur frénétique de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Quoi?» Caspian cracha, sa voix était encore grave à cause du sommeil.

«Majesté, nous, je veux dire, les gardes, ils ont trouvé le roi.., enfin juste un d'entre eux...»

«Wow, calme-toi. » L'interrompit Caspian, frottant sa main sur son visage, tentant d'enlever le sommeil. Il défiait quiconque d'essayer et de comprendre ce que le babillage voulait dire, même en étant pas à moitié endormit. «Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te calmer, et essayer encore une fois?»

Le pauvre servant agité pris une grandes inspiration et calma ses nerves, heureux que Caspian ait plus de patience que les autres nobles qu'il avait servi dans le passé.

«Majesté, les gardes m'ont demandé de vous chercher car ils ont trouvés un des rois de l'âge d'or évanouit dans la cour.»

Une autre grande respiration montra que le servant n'avait pas tout à fait finit, mais Caspian en avait assez entendu. Il se lança sur les vêtements el la paire de chaussures la plus proche et avant même que le servant le réalise, était dehors, entrain de courir vers la cour.

Le servant soupira, remerciant de ne plus attirer l'attention et se lança derrière son roi.

Caspian traversa rapidement les couloirs, maudissant la distance entre les deux points pendant tout le trajet, pendant ce moment un mantra s'était formé dans son esprit, c'était une prière désespérée à Aslan que c'était celui qu'il attendait et qu'il allait bien.

Quand Caspian arriva enfin dans la cours, ces yeux allèrent sur la figure couchée sur le sol, en faisant à peine attention aux gardes à genoux à ces côtés. Mais les gardes l'avaient remarqué lui. L'un s'avança rapidement et s'inclina tout aussi rapidement.

« Sir, il…»

«Lequel est-ce? Peter ou Edmund? Un Caspian sans respiration interrompit, sans jamais enlever ces yeux du garçon encore trop loin. Il espérait désespéramment qu'Aslan avait répondu à ces prières en lui envoyant…

«Le roi Edmund, sir.»

Le corps de Caspian fléchi pendant un moment, il était rempli complètement et totalement de soulagement et joie.

«Louangez Aslan.» Murmura Caspian, traversant les gardes pour arriver à son Edmund, ignorant les «Mais, sir…» des gardes en le faisant.

«Ed!» Cria-t-il en s'agenouillant à ces côtés.

Il attrapa les épaules d'Edmund et attira sa forme inconsciente contre son propre corps dans une étreinte serrée. En l'enlaçant, Caspian fronça les sourcils en remarquant le poids léger du garçon. Il était presque certain que quand il l'avait enlacé pour lui dire au revoir il était plus substantiel.

Il le relâcha mais pas complétement, le tenant à un bras de distance et l'examina. Il regarda malheureux sur la figure pâle et maigre avec des cernes noires sous les yeux.

«Que t'es-t-il arrivé Ed?» Soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il continuait son examinassions il remarqua quelque chose. À côté de l'un des gardes se trouvait un sac de sels odorants. Finalement il tourna son attention vers les gardes debout près de lui et demanda :

«Il ne se réveille pas?»

Les deux nièrent de la tête, alors que le garde qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt parla. «Non, sir. C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire tantôt. Il ne se réveille pas et pourtant nous avons essayé plusieurs méthodes. On était sur le point de regarder son pouls quand vous êtes arrivé»

Le visage doucement coloré de Caspian perdit soudain toute couleur. «Un pouls?» demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il n'avait pas considéré cette possibilité qu'Edmund soit mort. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Edmund avait apparu ici seul. Peut-être qu'Aslan qu'il revive son voyage vers la contrée d'Aslan, mais il voulait que Caspian le lui remette cette fois-ci. Eh bien, Caspian ne le ferait pas. Edmund était à lui, pensa-t-il avec possessivité alors que ces action reflétaient ses pensées. Il avait tiré Edmund proche de son torse encore une fois alors que ses pensées s'assombrissaient.

Attend! Lui cria son esprit, lui disant qu'il sautait trop rapidement aux conclusions. Edmund pouvait très bien être vivant. Caspian le relâcha une nouvelle fois et mit deux doigts sur le point de pouls d'Edmund, tentant de sentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Après un moment, il soupira de soulagement. Les pouls d'Edmund était là et il était fort, bien que lent à cause du fait qu'il était évanouit.

«Il est vivant» dit-il s'adressant aux deux gardes.

«Sir, voulez-vous que nous les mettions dans quelques cartiers?» demanda le deuxième garde, parlant pour le premier.

«No. » dit Caspian vivement, alors qu'il prenait Edmund dans ces bras, les portant comme une jeune mariée. «Je vais le porter dans mes cartier dans l'ordre de prendre soin de lui. S'il-vous-plait avertissez une infermière et envoyez-là moi.»

Les deux s'inclinèrent avec respect et partirent, laissant leur toi seul. Caspian serra le corps d'Edmund un peu plus, si cela était même possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il pensait avoir perdu le garçon pur toujours, et maintenant qu'il était ici, Caspian n'était pas sur le point de le laisser partir, encore moins disparaître encore une fois.

Il marcha de retour vers ses chambres, lentement cette fois, prenant le temps de savourer Edmund dans ces bras. Une fois qu'il fut à destination, il déposa Edmund sur le lit et enleva les draps froissés d'autours de lui.

Caspian s'assit sur le bord du lit alors qu'il regardait le torse d'Edmund se soulever et retomber doucement, croyant difficilement que le garçon qui hantait ces rêves était finalement dans son lit.

Ce garçon était la véritable raison pour laquelle Caspian ne pouvait pas se marier. Comment pouvait-il épouser quelqu'un d'autre quand il aimait encore Edmund?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire en quelques heures!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivere **

**Note de l'auteur: Ne me détestez pas! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai ce chapitre depuis trois semaines mais mon internet n'a pas fonctionné depuis trois semaines. J'ai finalement dû aller à un café local pour avoir l'internet pour poster ce chapitre. Merci à tous pour le support autant dans les histoires qu'à travers ma dépression. J'apprécie vraiment. **

**Si quelqu'un trouve que je ressemble à C.S Lewis d'une quelconque façon, referez-vous au déclamer du premier chapitre. ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre, à l'intérieur un petit moment gore, je voulais juste vous aviser au cas où certains d'entre vous le trouviez dérangeant, je vais mettre un petit quelque chose pour le signaler si vous voulez éviter la scène.**

**Note de la traductrice : Bon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous passeriez la petite lime dans ce chapitre, ce n'est même pas vraiment une lime… Et puis si vous vous êtes rendus au chapitre 4 de cette fic, vous devez le savoir que c'est un Casmund, moi j'attends juste que l'auteur fasse un grand et magnifique Lémon très explicite mais bon. Pour aller droit au but, j'ai vraiment tardé à faire cette traduction à cause de mes examens de fin de session. Je la finis ce soir et je la poste.**

**Chapitre 4**

**Tôt cette nuit en Angleterre**

Après qu'Edmund se soit échappé de la table, un lourd silence avait remplis l'air, ce qui échappa complétement à Harold et Alberta Scrub, puisque, pour une fois, ils ne faisaient pas attention à leur fils. Peut-être bien, s'ils l'auraient fait, ils auraient remarqué le regard plein de significations partagées entre Lucy et leur fils. Ce regard était plein d'appréhension et d'un besoin pressant et mutuel de parler.

« Père, puis-je être excusé?» Demanda Eustache.

«Le pourrais-je également, mon oncle?» Le seconda Lucy.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête sans même lever la tête de son journal, et la paire se dépêcha de s'échapper avant qu'Alberta ne puisse les arrêter. Ils ramassèrent leur vaisselle et les amenèrent dans la cuisine avant de monter les marches dans l'intention d'aller dans la chambre de Lucy pour parler.

«Selon toi, quel effet à eu la potion, Lu?»

«Je ne suis pas sure. Mais en connaissant Aslan, cela ne peut qu'aider Edmund. Je ne suis pas effrayé.» Dit Lucy, toujours aussi confiante en sa foi d'Aslan. Eustache étant le plus sceptique des deux, se sentait encore inquiet.

«Mais, il a bu la potion en entier d'un coup. Peut-être que c'était un antidépresseur qu'il aurait dû boire peu à peu.»

«Je dis, Eustache, que si cela aurait été le cas, Aslan nous aurait sans doute mis au courant.»

«Il y avait-il un quelconque sorte de note avec le paquet?»

«Tu sais qu'il y en avait une, tu l'as lu avec moi! Il y était écrit : Pour Edmund, que ça soit mis dans son repas du soir.»

Eustache hocha la tête penseur, essayant de penser sur une quelconque erreur qu'ils auraient pu faire sur l'interprétation du message. N'en trouvant aucune, il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux brillants qu'une question non dite dans le fond de sa cousine.

«Je suis désolé. Je ne doute pas de toi ou d'Aslan, je suis juste inquiet de la vitesse il a bu son eau puis disparu. Je veux dire, comment a-t-il fait pour même savoir que nous voulions qu'il le boive? Et où est-il parti?

Lucy sourit en comprenant, et dit d'une voix douce : «Eustache, on n'était pas vraiment subtils. On le fixait tout le long, et je suis certaine qu'il a vu que nous prêtions spécialement attention au moment où il buvait. Il l'as sans doute bu pour nous calmer. Pour ce qui est du «où», allons voir d'accord? Il est probablement dans sa chambre entrai de dormir.»

Eustache hocha la tête, essayant d'enlever la tension de son corps sans réussir. Il suivit Lucy hors la porte puis vers le hall pour s'approcher de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Edmund. Lucy poussa la porte doucement pour qu'elle ouvre, et entra sa tête à l'intérieur. Elle retourna son regard vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux sur son visage and poussa la porte un peu plus. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit qu'Edmund était couché dans son lit, vite endormis. Il semblait aussi dormir pacifiquement, ce qui était un changement, puisque d'habitude il se débattait et se retournait dans son lit.

Alors que la paire regardait, la forme qu'était Edmund commença à se troubler, à devenir transparente. Lucy s'approcha encore, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, mais avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, il n'était déjà plus là.

«Ed!» cria-t-elle désespérée, alors que sa gorge semblait se serrer de larmes.

Eustache mis sa main sur son épaule de façon réconfortante. «Ça doit être le travail d'Aslan. Il va prendre soin d'Edmund, tu le sais. »

«Je le sais. Mais il reste mon frère, Eustache. Il… Il va me manquer! Tu sais, avant que tout ceci n'arrive, il était celui avec qui j'étais le plus proche, le seul qui écoutait ce que j'avais à dire sérieusement, et qui ne faisait pas comme si ça ne comptait pas. Il me protégeait, mais ne me maternait pas comme le faisaient Peter et Susan. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui.»

«Tu sais, Edmund n'était déjà pas réellement ici depuis un moment. Son corps était bien présent mais pas son esprit. Peut-être qu'Aslan à simplement envoyé le corps rejoindre l'esprit.»

«Tu veux dire… Eustache, tu penses qu'Aslan l'aurait renvoyé à Narnia?»

«Je crois.» Sur ces mots, il s'assit aux côtés de la brunette and mis son bras autours de ces épaules. Il hésita un instant puis dit doucement : «Tu sais, tu m'as toujours moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas Edmund mais…»

Ces mots furent soudainement coupés par Lucy le serran férocement. «Merci.» Dit Lucy, ses mots s'étouffant dans le chandail d'Eustache, ayant eu une poussée de croissance, le faisant plus grand qu'elle, à sa grande consternation.

Eustache laissa alors sortir un grand soupir, faisant reculer Lucy qui avait un regard confus.

«Qu'allons-nous dire à mère et père?»

xXx

Monte, descend. Monte, descend. Monte, descend.

C'était seulement ces mouvements qui rassurèrent Caspian sur le fait qu'Edmund allait bien. Chaque seconde qu'il n'apercevait pas le mouvement de la respiration d'Edmund produisait, il avait peur que l'homme dans son lit ne soit mort. Des flashs d'Edmund, étendu sur le sol comme un mort, passèrent dans l'esprit de Caspian et même s'il tenta de les ignorer, il lui sembla que l'image était tatouée sous ces paupières.

Monte, descend. Monte, descend. Monte, descend.

Où se trouvait cette infirmière! Ne savait-elle donc pas qu'un des rois de l'âge d'or se trouvait dans ces chambres, et qu'il avait besoin de son assistance! Il pourrait bien aller la chercher, supposa-t-il. Mais Caspian détesta tout de suite l'idée de laisser Edmund seul. Il avait peur que ne soit comme l'eau qui bouille. Tout vas bien tant qu'on la surveille, mais quand on se détourne ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, l'eau déborde et le repas est ruiné.

Heureusement, le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre finit le débat intérieur de Caspian. Il ne pouvait même pas se détourner vers le son des talons qui claquent sur le sol de pierre. Edmund était bien plus important.

«Sir.» Dit l'infermière sans souffle, le son de ses talons sur le sol l'informant de la courtoisie qu'elle venait de faire.

«Il s'est évanouis dans la cours du château, après être apparus ici, de son monde. Vous le reconnaissez bien sûr?» Finit-il par dire, détournant enfin le regard du corps dans son lit vers l'infirmière pour l'observer.

«Bien sûr Sir. C'est le roi Edmund, le Juste.»

Caspian hocha sèchement la tête, puis se retourna vers le lit en continuant son explication.

«Les gardes et moi avons essayé de le réveiller mais sans succès, même avec la senteur des sels. Son évanouissement n'est pas normal. Pourtant, il n'as pas l'air gravement malade, son pouls est lent mais constant comme s'il était dans un sommeil profond.»

L'infermière fit son travail en calme et silence malgré le fait que le roi observait chacun de ces mouvements. Elle mesura le pouls, écouta la respiration et prit tous les signes vitaux. Elle se tourna finalement vers le roi, une expression prudente mais déterminée sur son visage.

«Il y a en effet rien d'incorrect avec son état physique, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été imbibé par quelque chose. Je vais prendre un peu de son sang pour déterminer quel est la cause.»

«Quel est votre hypothèse?» demanda-t-il durement, en ayant vu l'expression calculatrice sur son visage qui lui disait qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne partageait pas.

«Pour être franche, sir, cette entière situation sent la magie. La seule chose qui manque vraiment à savoir est si cette magie est bonne ou mauvaise. Pour tout ce qu'on sait, cette magie pourrait être en train de drainer sa vie alors qu'il dort.»

Toute la couleur partit du visage de Caspian, et il dit, d'une voix nerveuse et entrecoupée par son souffle soudain hiératique : «Faites ce que vous devez.»

-Le Voici-

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers son patient avec un couteau en main. Elle prit le bras d'Edmund et retourna sa main pour que la paume soit vers le haut et les veines du poignet soient visibles. Elle devait couper là, cette procédure nécessitait beaucoup de sang.

Un mouvement rapide du poignet et soudain du sang coulait du bras, s'écoulant dans le bol qu'elle avait déjà mis en place. Une fois fini, elle mit un bandage autours du poignet pour arrêter le sang et mit le bol ailleurs.

-C'est Fini-

Elle alla vers le sac qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol près de la porte à son arrivée, et retira plusieurs flacons et un compte-gouttes. Elle prit un flacon de liquide vert et en utilisant le compte-gouttes mit deux gouttes du liquide vert dans le bol. Il n'y eut pas de différence, les épaules de l'infirmière se relâchèrent.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était?»

L'infirmière sursauta. Avec la concentration qu'elle avait mise dans sa tâche, qu'elle en avait oubliée l'autre homme se trouvant dans la pièce. Elle pressa sa main contre son cœur effrayé et regarda le roi d'habitude si insouciant. Il n'avait même pas eu l'ombre d'un sourire devant sa réaction, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter de sa santé, mais elle savait très bien que la seule façon qu'il aille mieux était qu'Edmund se réveille.

Elle avait entendu dire qu'Edmund et Caspian étaient meilleurs amis, certains les appelaient même des frères, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu la preuve avant aujourd'hui. Caspian avait l'air totalement ravagé, son jeune visage rempli de soucis.

Poussant ses soucis dans un coin de son esprit, elle répondit à sa question : «Ceci devrait avoir fait tourner son sang au noir si la magie avait été utilisé avec des mauvais intentions. Ceci,» à ce moment-là elle prit un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu, « me dire si la magie a été utilisé avec une bonne intention.»

«Et le troisième flacon?» demanda-t-il, pointant le flacon remplis de liquide doré.

«Celle-ci vas me dire si mon suspicion est correcte et c'est bien la magie d'Aslan. Ça magie a une signature très précise et nous avons donc été capables de créer quelque chose pour la détecter.»

Elle reproduit alors la même procédure avec le liquide bleu. Après la seconde où la goutte frappa le sang, il devint d'un ton turquoise claire. Elle sourit.

«C'est de la bonne magie. La personne qui à fait ceci voulait aider le roi Edmund.»

Caspian n'était pourtant pas rassuré du tout. L'état de Son Edmund n'était pas proche de s'améliorer. L'infirmière mit finalement le détecteur d'Aslan dans le liquide turquoise, et le liquide brilla et s'illumina, remplissant la pièce de lumière.

«La magie d'Aslan.» Déduis Caspian.

Elle hocha la tête, coulant un peu d'eau dans le bol, éteignant la lumière brillante.

«Alors?» Caspian questionna impatient. « Que pouvons-nous faire?»

«Maintenant, vient la partie la plus dure, je le crains, mon roi.»

Il lui lança un regard dur.

«On attend.»

xXx

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée d'avoir attendu autant de temps pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre, mais vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà tapé le chapitre 5. Je dois juste le relire encore une fois et vérifier. Il sera là demain, je le promets. Merci pour avoir lu, des câlins pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires.

Note de la traductrice : Alors moi je peux vraiment rien promettre pour ce qui est de poster les chapitres. Je m'excuse tellement, c'est juste que dernièrement j'ai perdu un peu le goût d'écrire. Je suis désolée!


	5. Chapter 5

Vivere Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur: Oh mon Dieu! Je suis en train de devenir un de ces auteurs-là. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Ceux qui dissent : «Oh, je ne vais jamais abandonner ceci» ou «Je vais avoir le prochain chapitre dans une semaine» et qui ensuite ABANDONNENT LEUR FIC. Je suis tellement désolée les gars. Alors pour me racheter j'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres d'un coup et je vais poster plus régulièrement pendant un moment. Je pense que je vais le faire par semaine alors vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans une semaine.**

**Ok, l'excuse pour le temps maintenant. Au début j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Ensuite, ma dépression a empiré- beaucoup empiré et j'ai dû passer une semaine à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas vraiment confortable à aller dans les détails du pourquoi, mais sans dire, que cette fic n'était pas ma priorité. Je suis quand même désolée.**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment autre chose à dire excepté que si vous croyez encore que je suis C. S. Lewis, je vous suggère de lire la déclaration dans le chapitre 1 et de vous faire regarder dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.**

* * *

Caspian fut sorti hors de son sommeil sans repos par la porte de sa chambre qui fut ouverte. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, car tous les servants et encore plus les lords savaient mieux que d'entrer dans sa chambre sans cogner. Il regarda vers la porte en redressant son dos de sa position quand sa tête se reposait sur le bord du lit, et sourit quand il se rendit compte de qui c'était.

«Professeur.» Accueillit-il chaudement.

Le professeur avait à peine bougé à travers le cadre de porte et lui lançait un regard sympathique. Les pensées de Caspian retournèrent immédiatement vers le garçon dans son lit et il glissa son regard sur la forme encore inconsciente et, en voyant que tout allait bien, retournant son regard confus vers l'homme plus vieux.

«Je déteste te dire ceci en ce moment, Caspian, mais…» Commença-t-il d'une voix résignée, et Caspian se tendit. «Mais,» continua-t-il d'une voix déterminée «Lilliandil est ici et demande de te voir.»

Caspian grogna et laissa sa tête retomber dans le lit. La fille du magicien avait été très gentille et avait beaucoup aidé, quand ils l'avaient rencontrés pour la première fois, mais éventuellement, elle avait montré sa véritable nature. Elle était encore gentille mais vous ne vouliez pas l'empêcher quand elle voulait quelque chose à sa façon. Il leva de nouveau sa tête et regarda hésitant l'homme à ces côtés.

«Je ne peux pas laisser Ed, professeur. Surement que vous pouvez comprendre? S'il-vous-plait.» Dit-il d'une voix suppliante, allant prendre la main inanimée d'Edmund pour la serrer dans la sienne.

L'homme le plus vieux posa sa main sur son épaule en forme de support et dit : «Je peux rester avec lui pendant que vous allez parler avec elle. Tu le sais que je vais le protéger avec ma vie.

«Je le sais. Je vous fais confiance. C'est juste…» Dit-il d'une vois coupée, incapable de continuer.

Le professeur finit pour lui. «C'est juste que tu l'aime. Je le sais, fiston»

Juste à ce moment, il y eu un cognement à la porte. Caspian appela pour que la personne entre et c'est un servant frustré entra dans la chambre. «Je suis désolée, mon seigneur, mais Mademoiselle Lilliandil est plutôt, insistante, qu'elle doit vous voire immédiatement.»

Caspian sentie une poussée de sympathie envers le pauvre servant qui dû gérer une Lilliandil impatiente. Il donna au jeune homme un sourire comprenant et dit, «Je vais sortir dans un moment. Vous êtes libre de retourner à vos tâche habituelles maintenant.»

Le servant laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. Il s'inclina et sortit avant que le roi ne puisse changer d'avis.

Caspian se retourna vers Edmund et serra sa main une dernière fois avant de doucement le lâcher. Il se leva et fit glisse sa main dans les cheveux d'un brun sombre d'Edmund, de la façon dont il avait toujours rêvé. Excepté que, contrairement à ses pensées, Edmund ne lâcha pas un gémissement, un soupire ou rien. Il ne réagit même pas. Caspian retint des larmes et se tourna vers le professeur.

«Vous viendrez m'avertir si il y a des changements?»

«Bien sûr.» Dit le professeur, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Il ne savait évidemment pas qu'il avait l'air d'un damné marchant vers son sort. Le professeur échappa un doux gloussement avant de prendre la place que Caspian avait laissé vacant.

Ces yeux glissèrent sur le visage d'Edmund et dit gentiment, «Bienvenu à nouveau, Edmund. Tu as été manqué.»

* * *

Caspian arrêta au dehors de la porte de la chambre où Lilliandil attendait, en fait, il pouvait entendre ces talons claquer sur le sol de pierre alors qu'elle marchait d'un bord à l'autre. Il redressa son chandail et prit une grande respiration, se donnant du courage, avant de pousser la porte et de traverser le cadre de porte.

Lilliandil s'arrêta en plein mouvement, et tourna pour être face à lui. «Caspian.» L'accueillit-elle froidement. «Que c'est gentil de votre part de me faire grâce de votre présence.»

Les yeux de Caspian la regardèrent avec rage. Il n'appréciait pas son acte comme si elle avait une sorte de droit sur son temps. Elle était seulement la fille d'un ami, rien de plus, et il était temps qu'elle apprenne sa place. De plus, ces nerfs étaient déjà à bord avec son manque de sommeil et son inquiétude par rapport à Edmund. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment c'était une autre de ces lectures.

«Lilliandil, je suis ton roi et tu me parleras comme à tel. Je ne vais pas tolérer cette attitude de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est pas de mes proches confidents et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.»

Elle n'eut même pas le bon sens d'avoir l'air peineuse, alors Caspian prit une respiration et continua. «De plus, je n'ai aucun doute que tu es venue une fois de plus pour me pousser à faire un choix quant à ma future épouse. Et pour t'empêcher la perte de souffle je te laisserait savoir que j'ai pris ma décision.» Son visage s'illumina de façon considérable et lui s'assombrit de rage un peu plus. «Ça ne seras pas toi.»

«Alors qui est-ce?» Demanda-t-elle fâchée, sa posture et son visage montrant sa rage et sa défiance.

«Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que ce n'est pas toi, et par cela, ceci n'est plus tes affaires.»

Il prit un pas en arrière et balança son bras derrière son dos, lui montrant clairement de partir. Mais soit elle ne reconnut pas le mouvement ou l'ignora de façon délibérée, puisqu'elle s'approcha d'un pas et lança rageusement, «Je suis la bonne personne pour être à tes côtés et sur le trône, Caspian. Je n'abandonnerais pas jusqu'à ce que tu t'en rende compte et l'accepte.»

Elle recula d'un pas, et son visage se nettoya de toute trace de rage pour être parfaitement placide. «Maintenant, je crois que j'aimerais bien une escorte pour sortir. Caspian?» Demanda-t-elle doucereusement.

«Bien sûr.» Répondit Caspian tranquillement. «Gardes?» Demanda-t-il.

L'expression de Lilliandil fut celle de pure fureur alors qu'un garde s'approcha rapidement et lui fit signe d'avancer en premier. Caspian était certain que si le garde n'avait pas été présent, il se serait pris une claque en plein visage.

Il ne prit pas la peine de la voir sortir, et au contraire se tourna et alla vers la porte au côté opposé dans la salle. Il passa péniblement sa main sur son visage et laissa sortir un soupir. Il savait qu'il en avait pas finis avec elle encore, mais il était résolu : i ne la prendras jamais comme femme.

Il partit en direction de ces appartements une fois de plus mais le bruit de son ventre affamé l'arrêta. Il décida de faire un arrêt aux cuisines pour un repas rapide avant de repartir.

Il laissa la cuisine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le ventre plein et un sourire sur son visage d'avoir parlé avec le servant de la cuisine. Il avait toujours plein d'histoires amusantes à raconter. Il était en train de marcher sa pomme alors qu'il retournait dans ces chambres pour voir l'état d'Edmund quand il fut arrêté de nouveau.

La pomme tomba sur le sol alors qu'une servante effrénée donnait son message.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vivere Chapitre 6_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Vous voyez! Je peux mettre les chapitres régulièrement ! Pas d'excuses cette fois-ci! Voyez les avertissements dans les chapitres précédents!**

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout à jour mais j'ai commencé à travailler et ça me fatigue beaucoup donc je suis sincèrement désolée mais je peux pas.**

* * *

Lucie Pevensie écrivait furieusement dans son journal quand Eustache cogna à sa porte. Elle l'appela pour qu'il entre et il s'assit à ces côtés, regardant curieusement dans son journal.

«Que fais-tu cousine?» Demanda-t-il.

«Écrire sur Edmund.» Dit-elle courtement, n'arrêtant pas son écriture même quand Eustache entra.

Eustache n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications.

Après qu'Edmund n'ait été envoyé vers Narnia, les gens avaient peu à peu perdu leurs souvenirs de lui. Tout d'abord, il y eut tante et oncle Scrub alors qu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué qu'Edmund manquait. Eustache et Lucie l'avaient mis, tout d'abord, sur leur manque d'attention mais dernièrement, ils avaient amené Edmund dans la conversation mais les parents d'Eustache n'avaient pas de souvenirs de lui du tout.

C'est normal que les deux aient été choqués et se soient rapidement excusés pour discuter en privé de cette anormalité. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que ce n'était que le début. Lentement, les mentions d'Edmund dans les lettres de Susan et Peter diminuaient jusqu'à arrêter tout simplement. Lucie ne pouvait pas trouver le courage de mentionner Edmund dans les lettres à sa famille. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir s'ils disaient ne pas se souvenir de lui.

Eustache, par-contre, avait besoin de savoir la vérité. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un à chercher les faits et le savoir, alors il avait envoyé une lettre leur demandant s'ils se souvenaient de quelqu'un nommé Edmund. Son cœur s'était brisé quand la réponse avait été non. Comment pouvait-on oublier son frère, leur propre chaire et sang, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé? Il ne pouvait pas trouver le courage d'en informer Lucie, et cela même s'il était convaincu qu'elle savait d'une quelconque façon.

Les lettres qui auraient dû arriver de l'école disant qu'Edmund n'était plus dans ces cours n'arrivèrent jamais. Son bulletin de l'année précédente n'arriva jamais également. Le jour où les affaires appartenant à Edmund commencèrent à disparaître de sa chambre fut le jour où Lucie et Eustache comprirent finalement ce qu'il se passait.

Aslan effaçait toutes les traces d'Edmund de leur monde pour que sa disparition ne soit pas remarquée et qu'elle n'amène pas de questions inconfortables. Lucie avait pleuré de nouveau quand elle était arrivée à cette conclusion. Cela confirmée ce dont elle avait eu peur : Edmund ne retournerait pas. Son seul espoir était qu'elle serait un jour réunie avec lui dans le pays d'Aslan. Lucie senti un poignard de jalousie dans son cœur pour son cousin puisqu'Aslan avait dit qu'il retournerait un jour à Narnia.

Depuis lors, Lucie vivait dans la peur constante que ces souvenirs, aussi, s'évanouiraient. Elle avait récemment eu l'inspiration d'écrire un journal sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler sur son aimé frère.

Eustache avait peur également. Lui aussi gardait des mémoires d'Edmund avec tout son être. Il ne voulait pas oublier son cousin et ami.

«Pense-tu que je pourrais en lire un peu quand tu auras fini?» Demanda-t-il doucement.

Cela fit que Lucie arrêta d'écrire. Elle regarda Eustache avec pitié et compréhension et reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

«Bien sûr.» Dit-elle, d'une voix toute aussi douce.

Eustache racla sa gorge et se leva de son siège. «Je vais te laisser à ta tâche alors. N'oublie… N'oublie surtout rien, Lu.»

«Je ne vais pas le faire.» Dit-elle avait un regard déterminé sur son visage.

Il marcha hors de sa chambre, et ferma la porte alors que le son du crayon glissant sur le papier résonnait encore.

XXX

Sombre.

C'est tout que son monde était depuis ce qui lui semblait être depuis toujours. Et jusqu'à ce moment, il avait été complétement d'accord avec.

Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui quelque chose en son intérieur poussait. Les poussait à se battre, se battre contre le sombre qui le consumait.

Il y eut un indice de lumière, un petit de quelque chose de merveilleux l'attendant de l'autre côté. Et cela, plus qu'autre chose, l'inspirait à se battre de toute ces forces.

Mais le sombre était, oh, si difficile à briser. Si on pouvait suer pour travailler trop fort dans sa tête, il serait en train de le faire en ce moment.

Just… un… peu… plus… et…

Là! Il venait de briser la barrière. Mais pour une quelconque raison, tout était encore sombre. Oh. Il avait les yeux fermés. Après s'être battu mentalement pour une telle stupidité, il ouvrit les yeux.

Auch.

D'accord, peut-être que ça n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées, pensa-t-il alors qu'il refermait les yeux en grognant. Enfin, comment était-il supposé savoir qu'un idiot avait laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte et que les forts rayons de lumière seraient droit sur son visage?

Son grognement, par contre, causa le sursaut à quelqu'un. Il fût surpris à la voix, ouvrant ces yeux encore une fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, faisant face du côté opposé à la fenêtre ouverte.

«Edmund?» Demanda l'homme à côté de lui.

«Salut.» Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Qui était cet home, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait l'esprit brumeux qui essayait de tirer sur sa mémoire, comme s'il avait dû savoir qui était cet homme.

Soudainement, il comprit. C'était le tuteur de Caspian! Celui pour qui Caspian avait risqué toute la bataille dans le château des Talmarins pour le secourir.

Mais s'il était le tuteur de Caspian, cela voulait dire que… Il sentit un sentiment chaud passer en lui. Il était à Narnia. Il pensait qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir cette place de nouveau. Il sentit les larmes au bord de ses yeux mais cligna pour les faire disparaître et racla sa gorge pour se défaire de la boule qui s'y était faite.

Sa gorge était bizarre, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours. Maintenant qu'il y pensait cela devait être le cas. Le sombre devenait de plus en plus vague dans sa mémoire maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir c'est que ça avait duré un long moment.

Le vieil homme sembla revenir à ces sens en voyant Edmund regarder tout autour de lui, et courut jusqu'à la porte pour s'adresser au garde qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

«Trouve le roi Caspian. Maintenant!»

XXX

Tout ce que Caspian pouvait entendre était les voix qui résonnaient dans son esprit, répétant les mêmes mots encore et toujours.

Il est debout. Il est debout. Il est debout

Il fit aller ces jambes encore plus vite alors qu'il courait vers ces chambres, de la peur dans chaque recoin de son être. Peur qu'Edmund ne soit partit avant qu'il n'ait pu arriver. Peur qu'Edmund ne se souvienne pas de lui. Peur qu'il ne veule pas être ici et retourner auprès de son frère et sœurs. Et plus que tout, peur qu'Edmund ne l'aime pas de cette façon-là.

Finalement, il arriva dans ces chambres, alors qu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement devant la vision la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Edmund était assis dans son lit, délicieusement somnolant et défait, le regardant avec le plus grand sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

«Caspian!» Le reçut-il joyeusement.

Avant que Caspian ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, ces jambes bougeaient, et il se trouvait au pied du lit avec, dans les bras, Edmund, qu'il serrait férocement.


End file.
